The Menace of Sin
by Lord22
Summary: Tidus has spent his whole life in the magnificent city of Zanarkand, ever in the shadow of his Father, Jecht. Yet when a monstrous creature known as Sin lays his home to waste, he finds himself thrust into thrust into a faraway land and joining a pilgrimage to stop Sin once and for all. Yet the Menace of Sin is not limited to merely fiends.


**Chapter One: Zanarkand**

They were a party of six now, huddled around a campfire among the ruins of that ancient city which they had quested so long to reach. The waning light of dusk was about them, and the only sound was that of the waves breaking upon a silent and barren shore. Once, in happier times, they had been seven. Soon they would be only five. And yet no one said a word, not one word. The silence was worse than a thousand curses.

Tidus looked around at his friends, memorizing each face, and noting the absence of the one who was no longer with them. He tried to think of something to say, but nothing he could say could ever be enough. He wanted to yell, or try and cheer people up, but the words wouldn't come to him. The journey was nearing its end.

On a whim, he arose and walked away, pausing only to put his hand on the shoulder of Yuna, who bitterly leaned against it. For a moment they stood there, then they parted. Upon a forlorn hill, there stood a blue sword planted into the dirt. Leaned against it was a staff, and lying at their base was a blitzball, which had been kept long after it no longer had a use. Perhaps it had been for sentimental reasons, or maybe they just hadn't been willing to let go.

Tidus made his way up the hill and looked over the sunken ruins, watching the pyreflies, distant lights dancing across the long dead city and over the waves of the sea. For the longest time, he remained still, taking in the desolation and horror and wondering how things had come to this.

 _'_ _Listen to my story. This may be our last chance.'_

* * *

It had begun with a city of lights and music. Holographic billboards flashed advertisements, and people ran to and fro on their business of one sort or another. There was an undeniable liveliness to how they conducted themselves. It was a big game today, and everyone wanted to be there, one way or another. They chatted with each other in all kinds of outfits and colors and talked about their plans, which team they wanted to win, which team they hoped would win.

Then, as if by some unspoken urge, they turned and ran off towards him.

Tidus really wasn't feeling up to it, even though he would never admit it. He tried to get himself into the swing of things, but it was difficult. They're waving and cheering helped a bit he guessed, but he'd begun to feel a bit detached from the celebrity lifestyle.

As he approached three boys ran up to him and offered him their blitzballs. 'Can you sign this?' asked one.

'No prob,' said Tidus, drawing out a pen and taking the ball.

Quickly he wrote out his signature onto the ball, before handing it back to the kid.

'Please!' said another.

'Alrighty,' he said, repeating the action.

'Me too!' said yet one more.

'Take it easy!' laughed Tidus, complying with their request.

'Can I have your autograph?!' called a girl his age as she and a friend approached.

'Of course.' said Tidus, taking her balls and signing it.

'Good luck tonight!' said the other.

'Nothing to worry about.' said Tidus, spinning the balls on one finger before handing it back to her. 'Oh, and if I score a goal, I'll do this.' He raised both his hands into the air. 'That'll mean it was for you, okay?'

They laughed nervously.

'What seat?' asked Tidus.

'East block in the front row.' said the girl. 'Fifth from the right!'

'Got it,' said Tidus, before looking around at the crowd. 'well, gotta go. Cheer for me.'

'…two, three, teach us how to blitz!' cried the kids in unison.

'Hey, I got a game to play!' said Tidus.

'Then… teach us after.' said the boy.

Tidus didn't want to let the kids down, but he had a busy schedule. 'Maybe… tonight… um… well…'

'You can't tonight.' said a calm voice.

Tidus glanced back to see a dark skinned kid whose face was covered by a violet hood. Glancing back to the kids he decided that he couldn't tonight. 'I mean… tomorrow.'

'Promise?' asked a kid, wide-eyed.

'Promise.' said Tidus with a smile.

Meeting his fans was one of the things which drove Tidus to keep working at blitzball. The knowledge that they were out there rooting for him kept him playing at times. As he made his way through the highway of Zanarkand, he looked upon the thousand gleaming lights far below and took a moment to appreciate their beauty.

Then he noticed the image of a tan skinned, shirtless man with a black beard and long hair, wearing a red bandanna. His arms were crossed and there was a cocky grin on his face. Even in death, Tidus couldn't escape his old man's shadow. He kept on walking down the road.

'I was in a coffee shop running away from home when I heard the news.' an announcer was saying. 'Our hero, Jecht, vanished into thin air! My dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be. Heck, we all were that day.

"Zanar," I says to myself "what are you thinking?"

I went running straight back home, and we sat up talking about Jecht all night.

My dad and I never talked so much. Whoa… didn't mean to reminisce folks.  
Anyway… Ten years later the Jecht Memorial Cup tournament is today!

The two teams that have won through to the finals are… of course, the Abes from A-East, and the Duggles from C-South. I know there's a lot of people out there to see the star of the Abes! In just one year he's become the team's number one player! He's Jecht's blood and the new hope of blitzball! What kind of super play will he show us today? Will we see his Fathers legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only on excited here folks.'

Just once Tidus would like to be mentioned without association to his father, just once. Even so, as he walked on by through the streets, various people called encouragement to him. It helped him get back into a mood a bit. Soon he came within sight of the tournament arena, a massive building of ornate design. The doorway was flanked on both sides by statues of warriors. The crowds turned to see him and mobbed around him, cheering.

'Make way, make way!' said Tidus 'Coming through, sorry!' They mobbed all the closer and he tried to get through. 'Hey, I'm gonna be late!' Someone grabbed ahold of his shoulder and he shook them off. 'Hey let go of me!'

Finally, he freed himself from the crowd and made his way onwards into the stadium.

Ten minutes later the sound of shifting water was the only thing Tidus could hear as he leaned against the side of the pool, eyes closed. He could feel his heart beating as he breathed in and out. The game would be soon. He'd be playing in a minute or two. He felt the sweat drip off his face and down his neck as he lounged, waiting.

Then he felt it and his eyes went open.

A brilliant blue light appeared in the middle of the blitzball stadium as above the roof opened to reveal the night sky far above. The stars seemed to shine more brilliantly tonight. People were cheering from the sidelines by the thousands, while still more crowded into the stadium to find their seats before it was too late.

Tidus arose from the water and took his place at the edge of the sphere alongside all the others, and the crowd went wild. The light compressed for a moment, then pulsed outwards in a display of brilliance like the sun itself.

The water sphere had arisen.

* * *

Auron made his way along an almost empty street, knowing that soon enough all this would be no more. Shifting his arm within his sling, he made his way over to the edge of the street and onto a jutting high place and looked out across the city which had been his home for nearly ten years. The game was in progress. He could hear the cheering even now, as people watched the spectacle of blitzball.

The one thing of Zanarkand which was exactly like the place Auron was from. Was it fate that had brought about such a similarity? Or something else entirely? Whatever it was, Auron reflected that Tidus was probably having the time of his life at the moment.

It wouldn't last. Nothing lasted.

Then he saw a wave, a giant wave arising out of the seas of Zanarkand, yet not falling. Auron raised a hand as it approached. Here it came.

* * *

Tidus tackled another player, stealing the ball away before swimming towards the goal. Yet another of the other team came behind and grappled him. He escaped the grapple and hurled the ball through the water. It was intercepted by one of the Duggles, but he stole it away and made a pass to one of his team.

A Duggle grabbed the balls away from them, but Tidus was on her, roundhouse kicking her with enough force to send her flying out of the ring. He paused a moment at the edge of the sphere to flash a smile to the girls from before. Then he swam away.

Auron made his way through the crowds of laughing and cheering people. As he walked over a puddle, he noticed droplets of water arising from it to shoot towards the wave which even now arose. Above the buildings began to visibly warp, their structure becoming hazy as the dream began to collapse.

The ball slammed into the energy net and were he in air Tidus would have given a triumphant shout. It was their first score of the day, and he saw two of his team high five one another as they passed. The ball was sent once again into play, and this time Tidus kicked it out of the sphere and into the air.

Tidus rushed to follow it, backflipping in mid-air to turn round. He would kick the ball into the net from here. That would put them two points ahead, and get his name in the news.

Then he saw the wave, hovering high over Zanarkand. Three bolts of energy shot out through the city and hit skyscrapers which exploded into fire and rubble. The statues of the Blitzball Arena shattered. Below him, the arena was consumed, and Tidus lashed out with one hand to grab a ledge. Hanging on by that hand, he struggled to keep his grip as the whole stadium shook.

Then he lost it and fell with a cry.

* * *

He awoke to find himself amidst the screams of horror of the crowd as they fled. Picking himself up, Tidus saw that the statues face had fallen near to him. His head ached, and his vision swam as a terrified pedestrian fled past him. Making his way down the ramp where moments before there had been cheering and joy, he saw Auron waiting.

Auron was a tall and grizzled man with a scar over one eye. He wore sunglasses, and a high collared red trench coat with baggy sleeves. As usual he wore his sword, and a jug filled with saki. What was he even doing here? He never went to see blitzball matches.

'Auron!' said Tidus as he approached. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was waiting for you.' said Auron, before walking away.

'What are you talking about?' asked Tidus as he followed him.

They had not gone far before Tidus found himself on his own as the people of Zanarkand he had seen fleeing one way were now fleeing the other. Suddenly everything froze, and Auron was nowhere to be seen. Tidus looked around and saw the same violet hooded boy he had before. He was standing there very calmly.

'It begins,' said the boy.

'What?' said Tidus.

'Don't cry.' said the boy.

This was freaking weird.

Then he was gone and everything was back to how it had been. Tidus looked around and saw Auron walking away. 'What the… hey wait!' He ran after Auron.

Auron halted to wait for him, and Tidus came to a halt. 'Hey, not this way…' he panted.

Auron gazed past him. 'Look.'

Tidus did look. The city in that direction was writhed in flames and smoke. The lights were going out one by one. Above it loomed a sphere of water, shifting and warping strangely. Within it was a shadow of something out of Tidus' darkest nightmares.

'We called it Sin.' said Auron, voice distant.

'"Sin?"' asked Tidus.

Then there was a groaning. A many tentacled beast descended from the air and slammed into one of the nearby buildings. On one of its tentacles there were many scales, that detached and shot towards the road, landing on it. These sins soon transformed into bug like monsters that chattered and advanced.

Tidus stepped back and fell to the ground.

Then Auron offered him a sword. 'Take it.'

Tidus arose and picked it up. The blade was heavy and he had difficulty lifting it as he fell forward. Yet it seemed to fit his hands naturally. Getting to one knee he looked up to Auron.

'A gift from Jecht.' said Auron.

'My old man?' asked Tidus.

The creatures advanced again and Tidus warded them off with a practice swing.

'I hope you know how to use it.' said Auron.

Tidus took as good a stance as he could manage. He had muscles built up by long hours of blitzball, he could do this. He brought down his sword and slashed one of the monsters across the face. The others drew back as Auron advanced.

'These ones don't matter.' said Auron 'We cut through.'

Then Auron stepped forward and hacked one clear in half with a one handed blow, before bringing his sword round to do the same to another. Tidus moved with him, hewing down another. Yet even as they advanced, more came from behind and in front and they were soon surrounded. Yet the things seemed reluctant to attack them.

'Don't bother going after all of them.' said Auron 'Cut the ones that matter and run!'

Suddenly out of the creatures' bodies shot a flurry of spines toward them. Auron spun his sword around to parry the strikes, before surging forward and splitting the creature in half. Tidus hit the deck, before rolling back to his feet and slashing another with his own sword. In that time Auron had killed two more.

Then they were out, fleeing up the street towards Sin. Towards Sin. If Auron intended to explain, he was sure taking his time. Even so, it was too to do anything but keep moving, since the monsters from before were behind Tidus followed. They ran and ran, until they came before the monster they had seen before. It summoned a surge of violet magic, and Tidus yelled in pain as he felt a force rush through him.

'Get out of my town!' roared Tidus.

'Some can't wait to die.' noted Auron, unfazed.

Then he leaped into the air, bringing round his sword and landed, plunging the blade into the ground. The creatures let out an unholy wail, and then they were burned away. The monster which had spawned them pulsed with power, before going limp, its body becoming dark.

They ran onwards and soon enough they came within sight of the skyscraper from before. And on that same skyscraper was Jecht, his usual smirk on his face. 'What are you laughing at, old man?' asked Tidus. 'Auron, lets get out of here.'

'We're expected.' said Auron.

'Huh?' asked Tidus.

But Auron kept on walking without another word. Was he insane?!

'Give me a break, man!' said Tidus.

Even as they ran hundreds of the scales landed around them on both sides, transforming into the creatures. They rushed at Auron and Tidus from both sides, and they stood back to back. A line of the beasts was cleaved in half by one swing of Auron's sword as they approached. Tidus hacked down three before one of them slashed him on the arm. He hacked the creature down, and then he had no more time for thought.

They hacked and slashed at everything in sight, killing the things as they came. Yet there seemed to be no end of them. Soon enough even Auron seemed somewhat fazed by the whole thing. 'Hmph, this could be bad.' he looked to a fallen series of fuel tanks propped halfway on the street, with a number of active wires keeping half of it from falling off. 'That! Knock it down!'

'What?' said Tidus.

'Trust me, you'll see.' said Auron.

Without much else choice, Tidus rushed forward and brought down his sword on the wires. There was a shuddering and the fuel tankers fell downwards towards the water. Then they exploded. The building with Jecht on it shuddered beneath the impact and it fell forward towards them. Tidus leaped for cover, but he needn't have bothered. The building hit the street and smashed the creatures atop it.

A whole segment of the street was falling, and in a few moments would collapse.

'Go.' said Auron.

They ran, rushing across the street as flames kicked up beneath them. With one final desperate leap, Tidus jumped for the edge. He caught it, but he could barely hold on.

Then Auron was above him.

'Auron!' cried Tidus 'Auron!'

Above him Auron looked down, eyes hidden by sunglasses. Above him, the water sphere loomed overhead. Zanarkand was collapsing around them, yet rather than falling it was rising. The streets were floating upwards towards what seemed a massive maw within the clouds, poised to devour everything in Zanarkand. Light shone down from it as Auron looked up.

'You are sure?' asked Auron.

Tidus pulled himself gradually up. Who was Auron talking to?

'This is it.' said Auron, reaching down and picking up Tidus by the collar. 'This is your story.'

Even as he did so Tidus found himself being drawn upwards by an unknown force, held in place only by Auron's grip.

'It all begins here.'

Tidus screamed as the world shifted and went white.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay so this is going to be something of a novelization of Final Fantasy X. However it won't be a straight up novelization. There will be differences, and if you paid close attention you'd have already picked up on one of them in the beginning. Or maybe it's blindingly obvious, and I'm overestimating my own ability to slip things in.

Not much else to say, hope you enjoy it.


End file.
